Happy Halloween
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Tyson and the others are dressing up for halloween! will kai be able to admit his feelings to Tyson in the school dance? read and find out! TysonKai (complete)


Beyblade: Happy Halloween

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's a one-shot! here it is...

"Hey Kai, are you gonna dress up for tonight?" Tyson asked as they were all sitting down on the floor inside Tyson's dojo, "what's so special about tonight?" Kai asked annoyed. "Jeez, you don't even know?! It's Halloween baby!" Tyson cried excitedly, "oh, that? Those are just for little kids," Kai replied. "It is not! For your information, our school is gonna have a dance party tonight!" Tyson said excitedly, "yea! We can invite outside friends one each of us!" Hilary cried smiling.

"Which means, Kai can be my date for the night," Tyson said smirking as Kai glared at him. "Isn't that's pathetic Tyson? Don't you have to be a girl to go as a date?" Kai asked annoyed, "nani?! Don't tell me to dress-ip as a girl!" Tyson cried angrily as Kai smirked. "Hey Ray, wanna come with me?" Hilary asked, "sure. What time do we have to get ready?" Ray asked. "Near eight tonight! Hiro can bring us cause he can't come to the party anyway," Kenny explained.

"All right, come on Kai. We have to get ready," Ray said as he dragged Kai out off the dojo. "So, we have to decide what we are gonna be quickly," Tyson said, "I've decided to be a beautiful Anastasia," Hilary said smiling. "If you can find a long blue dress in time," Kenny replied as Hilary glared at him, "I'm gonna be a vampire!" Tyson said laughing evilly. "I for once is gonna be a scientist," Kenny replied, "that's what you are anyway Kenny," Hilary said smirking.

In Kai's place, "you just have to tell him Kai," Ray said as they were in the Halloween store. "What are you talking about?" Kai asked angrily, "everytime you look at Tyson man! There's sadness in it, your in love with him, aren't you?" Ray asked as he looked at him. "What?! Yea, right! In your wish," Kai said angrily, Ray sighed. "So, what are you gonna be?" Ray asked, "I'll just be a prince from Cinderella," Kai replied. "I'll just be a plain old ghost," Ray said as he bought the costumes, "just tell him Kai. I'm sure that he'll be happy about it," Ray said.

Kai shook his head, "no way. I just can't wait till this day is over," he said as the two boys went home. Later that night, "augh! Don't scare me like that Tyson!" Hilary yelled at him. Tyson laughed as he was wearing his costume and was behind Hilary, "you look beautiful Hilary," Kenny said smiling. "Thanks chief! You don't look so bad either," Hilary said as Kenny smiled. "Where's Hiro?! We supposed to be leaving soon!" Tyson said angrily, just than he felt a tap behind him and he looked to see who it was and screamed loudly more than Hilary did.

Hiro laughed as he took off his demon mask, "gotcha little brother. You shouldn't scare girls anyway," he said as Tyson growled. "So, are we ready or not?" A voice asked as they turned to see who it was, "Kai! You look fantastic!" Tyson cried as he saw Kai wearing a prince costume. "You don't look bad yourself Tyson," Kai said blushing as he looked down, "Hilary, you look gorgeous," Ray said to her. Hilary blushed, "we should get going now," Kenny said annoyed as everyone nodded.

In the school, "wow! This is awesome!" Kenny cried excitedly as they entered the gym. "What should we do first, my princess?" Ray asked Hilary as she giggled, "let's dance," Hilary said as Ray nodded and took her hand. "Tyson, what do you want to do?" Kai asked annoyed, "why won't we just dance?" Tyson suggested. Kai sighed and nodded as they went to the dance floor, "Tyson, do you feel anything about me?" Kai asked suddenly as Tyson looked at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tyson asked surprised, "it's just that, ever since we first met, I had these weird feelings for you," Kai began. Oh no, don't tell me that his gonna say it now! Tyson thought worriedly, "I'm in love with you Tyson," Kai whispered to his ear. Tyson looked around to see if anyone else heard it which they didn't, he smiled. "I love you too," he whispered as Kai kissed him on the cheek, "happy halloween," Tyson said as the two danced together.

END!!!!!!!

Me: here yea go!

tyson: did you like it?!

ray: we might do a series of thanksgiving, christmas the next chapter

me: but we aren't sure yet!

kai: dat's why it's a one shot everytime

kenny: we'll be onto the next story soon...

hiro: review and update!


End file.
